Teach Me: A Bracken X Kendra One-Shot
by KennaChanMaiden
Summary: What happens when Kendra receives a letter from Bracken about a surprise! Read to find out.


**KennaChanMaiden:** Hello everyone! I am so excited and thankful for you choosing to read my story. **This is my first fanfiction as well as Brackendra fanfic.** I hope you all enjoy and comment below. I'm hoping to do more in the future and **I would love to write given prompts for my viewers.**

Teach Me

Kendra gave a content sigh as she drifted through the air, feeling the wind caress her skin as she held on tightly to Raxtus' neck. The world was a brightly painted landscape as she took in the the colorful blossoms that flourished in the gardens below. The vivid greens of the forest with the occasional patch of floral branches helping to bring in the season. It was the peak of Spring and almost two years after the Battle of Zzyzx and life at Fablehaven had been pleasant to say the least.

Kendra's parents had agreed that it would be beneficial to homeschool their children, and they had been successful in doing so with the occasional mishaps pertaining to Seth's attraction to adventure. Kendra herself had enjoyed the freedoms with being home schooled, though a part of her still ached not being allowed to enjoy the activities that came with public school as she did before.

After completing her assignments for school she spent a majority of time reading books about magical creatures and increasing her newly found talent in drawing. She found that art was a great outlet for when she needed some peace and quiet from the world. Kendra knew she would never be as talented as the dearly departed naiad, Lena, but she tried her best sketching detailed images of fairies and other magical creatures and locations on the preserve.

Among other things, she had become very close to a silver haired and blue eyed unicorn. Bracken and Kendra had spent a significant amount of time with one another, getting to know each other without the stress of the world ending on their shoulders. In the early part of the two years after the battle seeing him was a scarcity as he was called to the Fairy Kingdom for long periods of time to help with reconstruction. But more recently his face had almost become a regular sighting. During that time Kendra had found that Bracken was very different from what she had expected the Prince of the Fairy Queen would be like. Yes, he was respectful and charming as well as gallant and loyal, but what she hadn't expected was him being so adorably comical!

There would be moments where she would turn her back for only a second, to later find Bracken pulling a ridiculous stunt that would either cause her to stare in shock or break out in a fit of laughter. A memory she held dear was that after she had baked a fresh batch of gingerbread cookies for Christmas they had magically disappeared. She then went on a rampage trying to discover the culprit, going as far as to question her grandparents. Lo and behold, she discovered that they'd been stolen and hoarded by a very satisfied unicorn as he used them to construct a reenactment of the Battle of Zzyzx. The little armies of gingerbread men had been decorated to look like astrids and fairies going up against a variety of demons (which she assumed was done by the fairies). Once she had questioned what he was doing with the sweets the shock of getting caught was priceless. It set a whole new meaning to 'getting caught with your hand in the cookie jar'.

There were other moments that they had shared together, but through them all Kendra had grown closer to Bracken and consequently the small crush that had formed when she had first met him had bloomed into something a lot stronger. Though, Kendra worried that her love for Bracken had grown to quickly for what he felt for her currently. He was very polite and kind around her, but there was hardly any romance aside from the general hug or the sweet compliment that she received from him. That was until she had received his note.

As the sun dipped into the recesses of darkness, pinpricks of white light decorated the heavens above as if to light a small fire of hope within her. She gave a small smile remembering the words he had penned.

 _Dearest Kendra,_

 _I write to you this day to prepare you for a surprise. All that I ask is your attire consist of a dress or skirt. Raxtus will pick you up close to sundown._

 _With excitement,_

 _Bracken_

The note had been very mysterious and many questions floated through her mind. The chance very rarely arose where Kendra could dress up so when the note had suggested that she wear a dress she took it in full stride. She didn't want to over do it, but she still wanted to dress to impress. She had decided to wear her 1950's styled bottle green party dress with capped sleeves. It was modest, classy, and smart. She slipped into a pair of cream colored two inch heels and raced to tie her hair into a high ponytail. She finished off her look with a light application of makeup, but painted her lips a deep red bringing out the color in her cheeks and the green in her eyes.

Now as she flew over the clipped lawn towards the hidden pond she began to feel a mixture of excitement and anxiety. She leaned forward blurting out a small question to Raxtus. "I'm not overdressed, am I?" She could feel his chuckle as it vibrated through her body, his face turning slightly to give her a sharp toothed smile. "No need to be worried Kendra," He replied, "You could never be overdressed. You look very pretty." The complement sent a small amount of warmth to her cheeks as she gave a grateful, "Thank you." She could have sworn that he had later mumble something about unicorns, timing, and being blind idiots.

They parked slightly outside of the hedge allowing Kendra enough time to say her goodbyes and arrange her dress and hair to her satisfaction. Taking in a deep breath she entered through the hedge and let out a small gasp at the sight before her.

The pond had been transformed into a magical glowing world. Lanterns decorated and lined the boardwalk casting a warm glow over the pond. Fairies fluttered about the area adding to the other worldly display before her and as she made her way onto the boardwalk it only increased in amazement. Flower petals littered the ground creating a small path towards one of the end gazebos.

Kendra's hands flew to her mouth to cover up another gasp, but it slipped past a wide smile. In front of her, carefully situated on the gazebo, was a small table set for two. A white tablecloth helped to add contrast to the colorful food that rested on its surface. Twisting and weaving throughout the gazebo were fairy lights which helped to brightly illuminate the area, but what really caught her surprise was who was positioned in the middle.

With a shell shocked expression stood an immaculately dressed and devilishly handsome Bracken. He wore a pair of finely pressed black dress slacks with a crisp white button up shirt and silver tie. His once choppy locks had been trimmed short and brushed to the side allowing his face to glow from the fluorescent fixtures. He slowly shook his head before breaking into a wide smile.

"I don't know how you do it." He said as he made his way over to her.

"Do what?" She questioned.

"Take my breath away." He smiled capturing his hand in hers. All Kendra could do was smile and blush as he led her up the steps to stand in the middle of the gazebo. It only took her a second to realize that this was not a regular meeting, but an official date! The prospect of such a thing occurring filled her with joy and warmth.

"Do you like it?" Bracken questioned from behind her. Turning back around her eyes pricked with tears. Bracken's face erupted with worry as he made his way over to her. "Kendra what's the matter?" He said looking down at her tear filled eyes.

All she could do was whisper her response, "It's so beautiful. I love it." She wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace, blinking back the tears.

"Then may I ask why you look like you're going to start crying?"

She gave a light laugh, "You can be so dense sometimes you know that?" Looking up into his eyes she continued, "I want to cry because of how amazing this all is. I wasn't expecting this at all and now that I see it I feel like I've discovered a whole new world! You didn't have to do this you know."

"Well, my Lady, is it wrong for me to want to treat the most important girl in my life to something special?" He smiled down at her his eyes shining with warmth. Kendra had a moment of pause, her eyes growing large as she looked up, awe coating her voice. "You really think I'm that important?" Tears started to build in her eyes once more. There was a flash of shock that streaked through his eyes as he reached to cup her face gently in his hand.

"Yes, Kendra. That and more. I may be slow when it comes to showing my feelings for you, but what I feel for you is very different from when I met a blinding and beautiful girl in a dungeon in Turkey." He smiled before throwing a little bit of humor into his voice. "No more tears, okay? I have a fun night planned for us."

Taking in a deep breath she willed her tears to recede before they fell over. "What do you have planned?" She asked her curiosity peaking. Bracken gripped Kendra's hand as he guided her over to the table pulling out her chair as she took a seat.

"Well I planned that we could enjoy this beautiful meal and then dance for a little if you wanted before walking you home."

Horror struck her face like a frying pan hitting the stove top. "I don't mind the dinner part, but the dancing I think I'll pass on." Looking at Bracken as he went to an ice box to retrieve some apple cider.

"Why?"

Kendra pleaded up at him, "Don't laugh, but I've never danced before. I mean I can keep a good beat and move side to side when I listen to music, but I've never formally danced is what I'm saying. I've never needed to." She lamented as Bracken poured their drinks and took his seat across from her.

"Well, we can't have that. I'll just teach you." He smiled lifting up his silver lid. She did the same and looked down to see a beautifully cooked salmon, it's edges a golden brown. Next to it was asparagus and seasoned potatoes and on the table rested plates of grapes and cantaloupe.

"This looks delicious. Salmon with potatoes and asparagus is my favorite dish. How did you know?"

He gave me a shy smile picking up his glass. "I may or may not have asked your mom what your favorite dish was."

Shaking her head she smiled down at the dish. "You really know how to make a girl feel special Bracken. For this, I'll let you teach me how to dance, but I warn you I may step on your feet."

"And I am completely okay with getting my feet stepped on. If you do, I'm not to worried, you're light enough I probably won't feel it. Now let's enjoy this food before it get's too cold."

Picking up her fork she broke off a flaky piece of the fish and popped into her mouth. Her tastebuds sang with euphoric happiness as the flavors exploded on her tongue. "Salmon is the best." She replied reaching for another bite. "What's your favorite dish Bracken?"

He took a sip from his glass before answering, "Well I would have to say my favorite dish is a nice set of california rolls."

"Oh, stop." She said placing her hands at the sides of her cheeks, "That sounds delicious. To be honest, and by no offence, any dish including meat I'm happy with. If I could be a carnivore without gaining weight I would be immensely happy."

Bracken began to laugh, "Oh, no offense taken, I agree with you, but for me it would have to be sweets. I love anything that includes sugar in it, but sadly it's a rarity."

"Well that just gives you the perfect excuse to come over to my house and make brownies." They both laughed continuing on with their meal. The food was delicious and the perfect amount as to not make you so full your stomach hurt. Dabbing her mouth with a napkin she walked to stand in the middle of the gazebo.

"I guess it's time to teach me some dance moves." She called back to Bracken as he went over to a small music player. "Where did you learn to dance?"

He pressed play and calm piano music flooded from the speakers. "Well, being the Prince of the Fairy Queen you kind of are expected to learn. It's beneficial to be able to greet guest and dance at parties." He said cupping Kendra's right hand lightly in his left while sliding his right just below her shoulder blades. "Now all you have to do is place your left hand on my bicep. Most people think your suppose to place your hand on the shoulder, but this way it gives you more control. Now I'm going to show you a simple waltz, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She said smiling wearily.

"Good. We'll go slow at first so that you can get comfortable with the steps. Now if I were to explain it, think of our feet as if we were standing in a box. When I step forward you step back. As we do this we are going to move in a diagonal manner within the box, this allows us to turn instead of moving back and forth."

Bracken guided his left foot forward as she moved her right back then she did the same to her left bringing them together. They continued this movement across the floor at a comfortable speed as they followed the music. Bracken then slowed down as they came to a halt.

"Are you sure you've never danced before?"

"Nope, never."

Smiling down at her he continued the lesson. "Well you're a natural. Now I'm going to show you how to turn. I'm lightly cupping your hand so that you can move freely as I turn you. I'll move my hand to your side stepping back and slightly pushing you away from me. This lets you know that I'm turning you. We'll go slow and then pick up the pace. Let's start from the beginning and then we'll add in the turn."

As they followed the same steps as before Kendra slowly felt Bracken's hand move as he pushed her away, turning her out of his embrace. He pulled her arm lightly and she spun in slowly. They continued this dance as he taught her when to step, spin, and twirl in his gentle hands. It was getting late and after some time her feet began to slow.

"You've done an amazing job Kendra. I know you must be tired, but can I show you one last thing?" Bracken replied as he lead her under his arm to catch her in a half spin.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"The dip."

"Okay, but you better not drop me." She smiled, but my voice was laced with utter seriousness.

"Well first we start at the beginning stance, but this time you're going the stand vertical to the center of my chest. As you do this you have to move your right hand towards the back of my neck so as to support yourself and slightly bend your knees as you lean backwards. As you're doing this I'm going to support you with both hands at your back as I guide your descent."

They went through all the steps she had learned that night and as the song ended she slipped her hand towards the back of Bracken's neck, bent her knees and leaned back. It was a beautiful feeling as she hung suspended in mid air. Her eyes connected with Bracken's and the feeling only intensified. His silver-blue eyes shone like glowing fireflies as the fairy lights gleamed off of them, his face slightly red, and his body warm. The song slowly ebbed away signaling the end. Bracken righted her and then bowed deeply. She followed by giving a low, balanced curtsy, her knees just barely hovering above the floor.

"Thank you for the amazing evening my Lady." He said standing.

Doing the same she replied, "No I should be the one thanking you my Lord." She teased, "It has been a memorable evening."

Bracken then helped to guide her down to the grassy lawn outside the pond making there way towards the Fablehaven manner. The house was still lit up indicating her long awaited return from her family. They traveled up the steps, halting once they reached the door. She turned to wish Bracken a good night, but he spoke first.

"Thank you for spending tonight with me, Kendra I really enjoyed myself, but there was also another reason why I set this up. I know this might sound a little forward, but," He took in a deep breath while Kendra held her's. In her mind she was trying to keep things realistic,but her heart spoke volumes to what she hoped he would ask her. "Kendra after spending so much time with you since our first meeting my feelings have only gown for you. I want to get to know you more, but more than friends. What I'm trying to say is, will you let me court you?"

Kendra's lips spread into an endearing smile, her chest bubbling with joy. Reaching out she grasped Bracken's hand and pushed all her thoughts and emotions towards him. Bracken sucked in a breath as he began to process all of Kendra's feelings. It was as if a floodgate of love had been washed over him and then the clear and confident words of Kendra rung through his soul. " _Yes, Bracken. I would love you to court me."_

Bracken released a relieved laugh cupping the back of his neck. "Wow I'll glad you said yes. That was a lot scarier than I expected."

"What, did you think I was going to say no?" Kendra smiled before looking on in disbelief at his hesitancy and sideways glance. Stepping forward she brought his head to face her. "Bracken I would never say no." She stepped back a slight blush dusting her features as she looked towards the ground. "To be honest I actually was worried you wouldn't reciprocate my feelings or I was having them to early. So to hear you ask me now it means the world to me."

He smiled lightly, "I'll make sure to keep that in mind for the future." Stepping down the steps he made his way to leave. "Goodnight Kendra, and thank you."

"Goodnight Bracken." She turned to open the door, but quickly spun on her heels. "Bracken wait!" She raced over to the steps and just as he was turning around she reached up and pulled him down to place him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Don't ever for a second doubt what I feel for you." She whispered, then turned to run up the steps, throwing open the door, and racing inside before shutting it tight behind her. Kendra stood on her tiptoes as she peered out the peep hole only to find him still frozen in shock.

" _Maybe I broke him."_ She thought. But sure enough a large smile was painted across his face as he jumped in the air pumping his fists. She giggled as she turned to greet her parents and Seth.

"So how was it?" Seth inquired as he stood in front of one smiling mother and one brooding father.

"Yeah, sweetheart, how was it?" Her father asked eyebrow choked, arms folded.

"It was a dream come true." She grinned a deep red staining her cheeks. " _A dream come true indeed."_

...

Thank you to everyone for reading my first fan-fic. Also, **to note the dance that Kendra and Bracken preformed together was taken from an actual dance class** in which I was taught so I hope I wrote everything down correctly. Well, I hope to write more in the future and **I would love to write a requested prompt. Just send me a message and I would love to full fill your fan-fic dreams!**


End file.
